


Approaching Geordi's affections

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Brothers, Daforge in the academy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, inspired by a fanon comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a stream of fanon comic panels. Cadet Data acknowledges Cadet Geordi's advancements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approaching Geordi's affections

**Author's Note:**

> 1.http://moosefroos.deviantart.com/art/Cadets-AU-Pursue-618386860  
> 2\. http://moosefroos.deviantart.com/art/Cadets-AU-Company-618966395  
> 3\. http://moosefroos.deviantart.com/art/Cadets-AU-Feel-619577451  
> 4\. http://moosefroos.deviantart.com/art/Cadets-AU-Interrupt-620187097

Data and Geordi were studying for a upcoming exam featuring the warp core design. It was a required course in Star Fleet. The intermix chamber was a interesting subject at least for Data and Geordi. Data had noticed that on many occasions Geordi has been acting the equivalent of a flirty male toward a desirable person but is too shy to ask them out. Adding to the fact that Lore has reportedly told Data that Geordi hit on him thinking Lore was Data. At one point Geordi gifted a flower to Data but instead it was B-4. Lore had a laugh at the recounting stories. That would puzzle Data.  It was mistaken identity.

Logically by Geordi's behavior, that means he wants to be in a romantic relationship with Data. But why would he want to be in a relationship with a emotionless android? His brother Lore was built with emotions unlike Data. B-4, as well, had emotions. Their friendship had been a rather fascinating and profound one  that mattered the world to Data. Well, actually, the universe. The relationship Data shared with Geordi was unique. It was the first one he ever shared with one other than his brothers. Sure there were other students who Data had befriended and some who ignored him, tricked him, pranked him, and refused to be his friend because he was an android.

Data did not always tell Lore the culprits behind the cruelty.

Because Data would forgive them afterwards.

Data held no grudges.

And because Lore would find a discreet way of telling them not to mess with the Soong's without getting into trouble. Geordi was unaware of this. Lore most likely had to give Geordi the talk if they were ever to be in a relationship together. Lore was protective of his own two family members. They would most likely serve on the same ship, that Data was aware of. Star Fleet preferred not to separate twins. And the Soong brothers basically fitted that category. How would Data and Geordi's relationship work then? They could always send messages to one another. Which was logical. They could have a long distance relationship while serving on their respective starships.

Data could feel Geordi's gaze was fixated on him with one hand on the side of his face. His pad was right in front of him under his left hand among other things. It was very logical to ask Geordi if he _wanted_ to be in a romantic relationship. Truthfully Lore advised Data to get a room with Geordi and get it over with. B-4 acted like he didn't notice and thought they were best friends for life. Which would have been the case if Geordi was not gay. Data it. Lore knew it. Most of Lore's friends knew it. It was not a mystery in the academy regarding Geordi's sexuality.

"Geordi." Data said, scrolling down the warp page.

"Yes?" Geordi purred.

"If I have been observing correctly. . ." Data said, lowering the padd to the table. He turned his head in the direction of  Geordi putting his left hand on his right arm. "Have you been wanting to pursue a romantic relationship with me?"

Geordi became silent.

They were left in the silence for exactly ten minutes and fourteen seconds. Geordi took his hand off the side of his face  then rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. Data sat there looking at Geordi, calmly, awaiting his reply. The reaction he was getting was rather unsurprising for Geordi. Data should have expected that. He was contemplating various subjects in the silence that had ensued between them.  Geordi took his hand off the back of his neck then put his hand son the table.

"Right, erm, Data," Geordi said. "It doesn't matter what I want. W-what do you think of me is the real question."

Data raised both eyebrows.

"What do  I think of you?" Data asked.

"Yeah!" Geordi said. "I mean, d-do you like me?"

Data lowered his eyebrows.

"I enjoy your company, Geordi." Data said.

Geordi put his head on the desk then put one hand on the side of his head concerning Data. Did he say something wrong? Data looked back at what he had said. He analyzed it. Data did not say anything wrong.  He simply said what Geordi wanted to hear. Data enjoyed being around Geordi, talking to the young man regarding various things all in techno-babble (That is what Lore's friends referred to it as),and listening to what Geordi had to say. He was a fascinating human being. One who he admired both as a student and as a friend.

Data has come to Geordi's rescue more than once in their growing friendship.

Once, when it came being dumped in the garden naked by some bullies at night after a party. It was Data's fault, that Data knew, and he took responsibility by reporting the illegal party in the hours afterwards. Geordi had gone to the party to relax and recline himself. Data could not, in any sense of the word, relax. Data was the one who had suggested the party in the first place. Data covered Geordi with his jacket then picked him up and took the sleeping man to his quarters with a dirty visor. Data cleaned the visor up before returning to the volunteer night duty.

Second time was when Geordi was, apparently, trying to admit his sexuality out loud to a male friend of his. Data had just came out of linguistics class along with Lore. For being an Soong type android, he had excellent hearing. Selective hearing is what most people referred to it. Geordi was nearing the verge of breaking into pieces right then and there. Data came into the conversation then casually said it for Geordi. Geordi had a relaxed sigh after Data made the announcement.

Third time was when Geordi was trying to speak with a girl. He was a victim of being shy. So Data came in posing as his brother Lore and mimicked his personality to the point he got Geordi to impress the girl. After getting what he wanted achieved, Data left the two wanna-be-engineers talking about classwork. Lore later approached Data regarding Geordi coming to him and apologizing for earlier. Data did not deny what he did when his brother asked.

Suddenly, Geordi turned toward Data and took him by the shoulders.

"No, Data, listen!" Geordi said. "I need to know. Do you have the same feelings I do?"

"Geordi," Data said. "You already know I cannot feel."

Geordi slowly let go of Data's shoulders with a laugh turning away from Data.

"I didn't know it was possible to die twice." Geordi said.

 _Die twice?_ , Data thought confused.

Should he comfort Geordi? Data saw the man put one hand on the side of his face with beads of sweat coming down his face. It was logical to comfort his friend. After all what he had said had most likely hurt the man. Perhaps if he had retirerated his previous reply in a pleasing way that could satisfy his friend's question. Data raised his right hand up then started to reach it out toward Geordi. He had to apologize for his reply. He did not intend for it to hurt Geordi.

"Yoo!" Lore's voice came to followed by a smack to Data's backside and Geordi's backside.

Geordi picked up his pads from the table then stood up.

"Geordi--" Data started but was cut off by  Geordi.

"I'm going back to my quarters." Geordi said, walking away.

Data's hand was still outreached and Lore's other hand was still where Geordi's backside had been. Data stood up watching Geordi disappear from his line of sight.  He had lowered his hand to his side much like Lore except his right hand was on his hip. The brothers were left in silence for five minutes and forty-three seconds. That Data knew because he kept track of it. Data was at a loss of words while trying to figure out how to apologize later to Geordi. Considerably, for an Android, Data was incredibly sapient much like his brothers. And very human.

Lore turned his head in the direction of Data.

"Oi, we have to pick up B-4." Lore said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Brother, it is not nice to interrupt people like that." Data finally said.

"What?" Lore said.

"I was about to apologize to Geordi regarding my reply and inform him that as a friend I care about him." Data said.

Lore took out a pad.

"Number twelve hundred thirty-three." Lore said, out loud writing on the screen using the pen.

"What is that for?" Data asked.

"Interrupting when you are about to admit that you two could be more than friends." Lore said, putting the pen away. "It happens a lot with you two." Lore faced his brother. "I intend to show this to any children you build and when they ask me how you and Geordi got together." 

"Lore, delete it." Data said.

"Not unless you and I pick up B-4," Lore said. "Then I will do it."

Lore never did, even after they picked up B-4 from class.

**The End.**


End file.
